terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mechtera/Terraria: Finnawizard, a Terraria Tale
=PRE-CHAPTER: Toxic Sludge= The toxic sludge jumped slowly onto the torch-lit platforms, its cheesy grin always a death smile for early hardmoders. It’s slow, slime body hopped along, looking for an unsuspecting player or critter to kill. A skeleton archer went by, clank clank, it’s loud feet echoing on the stone cavern floor. Suddenly, a faint beating of wings were heard, and suddenly a beetle-armored player swerved silently on his ghost wings, megashark machine gun at the ready, loaded to the top with cursed bullets. The fire began, glowing green, ghost-like bullets firing heavily on the undead warrior and hardmode slime. In a matter of seconds, the two monsters were dead, yielding money and some gel. The player not caring about such puny spoils, flew off, his work done. CHAPTER 1: Terraria? In which Finnawizard has an interesting time '' Finnawizard flew on his ghost wings a hundred blocks up, landing in a large quantity of gold ore. He switched to his magic mirror, and held it up, instantly teleporting him home. When he got there, it was night. Wandering eyes bounced on the walls, and distantly a snarl of eater of souls, corruptors, and world feeders, roared as the NPCs battled furiously in defense. Finnawizard was excited; a new update had just come out, adding huge amounts of events, boss fights, items, biomes… One was a Martian madness event, which he thought was summoned by getting acknowledged by a Martian probe, a weird robotic flying squid with a singular scanner eye that emitted a green ray. The player must be “seen” by the ray, and the probe would fly away, summoning the event. Annoyingly, Martian probes were very rare enemies, but that didn’t matter. He could easily find one by flying around, and knew the probes are more easily located at the edges of the world, and he could get there now, by holding up a blessed apple and summoning a unicorn mount. He flew up to the top of his huge, obsidian mansion, up his huge elevator to space, and his sky bridge up there. He had a few small floating cities dotted here and there, but all had long highways through them. Finn loved Terraria, and he played it on his laptop all the time. He had played for years, collecting items and slowly building his empire. He shot through his first sky city, the unicorn mount going at incredible speeds, and soon they were at the edge of the map. Finnawizard flew around, hovering on his sandy beach. After what seemed like eternity, a “beep” came through on Finnawizard’s life form analyzer: “1 rare creature nearby!” excitedly, Finnawizard waited for the message to continue. “Martian probe!” the robot hovered into view, a huge green beams searching for players. Finnawizard flew into the beam, and the probe shivered and turned red. It shot away, and a message appeared: “Martians are invading!” Finnawizard teleported home. Martians were already there, all sorts; engineers, officers, ray gunners, gray grunts, scutlix, Martian walkers, drones, tesla turrets, giga-zappers, brain scramblers, and more were smashing through the walls, lasers firing rapidly from the aliens, and Finnawizard flew down, ready to do battle. He slashed furiously hacking at the tall Martian walkers, the small glass bulb at the top bumbling awkwardly on its long spindly legs, the damage it was taking confusing it, causing the huge machine to bump backwards, knocking into walking monsters, the occasional zombie or demon eye mixing with the huge attack of Martians. A huge fire of lasers poured on Finnawizard, damaging his health rapidly. He needed health, so he whipped out 99 greater health potions, glugging one down, the potion sickness debuff appearing below his hotbar. While he waited for his next greater health potion, he took out a few more enemies, dropping his gel stacks to zero quickly with the flamethrower, eliminating high amount of monsters. Now it was night. A Martian Saucer boss flew into view, and began firing on Finnawizard, the Martians adding their attacks to it. Now Finnawizard was getting hurt. He pulled out 999 bombs, and chucked them about, killing many alien attackers instantly, health dropping to nil swiftly because of the high 100 damage bomb attacks. The Martian saucer dodged these explosives, and continued firing. The progress bar read 99% complete, so the UFO was the only guy left. He shot the first turret, its 5000 health lowering. One by one the turrets were defeated, and then the cannons were next to fall. As the UFO died, Finn could hear the boss in the game talking to him through his mind! “This is not the end, chosen one!” recited the UFO fiercely in a robot voice. “For you are cursed, by the Lunar Core!” it laughed, even though it was dying. “What?” said Finn. “You are CURSED!” the UFO snarled, annoyed by Finn’s ignorance. “And no one can help you now, for the Lunar’s Core is impossible to destroy; it is guarded by Moon-Lord!” the UFO disappeared, and Finn fainted. = = CHAPTER 2: Terraria! ''In which Finn makes a friend, and an interesting (not to mention scary) discovery '' Finn awoke on soft grass. He didn’t open his eyes. He lay, eyes shut, on the grass. “I never knew my bed was so much like grass” he thought. A wet snuffle touched his eyes. “AURGH!” screamed Finn, his eyes now wide. A pure white bunny gave a terrified squeak and hopped away. Finn sat up and rubbed his eyes. There was a wide field, dotted with yellow sunflowers, many oak trees placed by nature. Far off, a herd of bunnies hopped around, nibbling the tall grass. A man in jeans, a gray shirt and orange hair stood off a bit away, next to a mallard duck. Finn ran over to him. “Hey, where am I?” he asked. “Quack” said the duck. The man didn’t answer. “hell-oo?” asked Finn again. “Quackedy quack quack!” said the duck again. “Shuddup, duck!” yelled Finn, getting annoyed. “His name is Bill,” said the man, turning to face Finn. “Okay” said Finn. “And the answer to your question…” “Yeah?” “…Is that you’re in Terraria!” ''What? No, it’s not possible! Although Earth does look Terraria-like all of a sudden and that there seems to be no civilization anywhere! Thought Finn. The man said “My name’s Levi, by the way.” “Okay. Finn’s mine. How do I get out?” he had given up, and now knew he was in Terraria. There were copper tools, a sword, pickaxe and an axe to be exact, lying in a neat row a few meters away, and he had a backpack on his back. “Well, how did you get in?” asked Levi. “Oh. Hmmm….” Finn thought for a moment, then began to explain about how the Saucer had cursed him by the Lunar Core. “Oh dear, I’m afraid getting out may not be so easy. The Moon-lord is the most ferocious monster in all the worlds of Terraria! His core is his heart; his life power lies there, and he is vicious and tricky, overall a destructive enemy. He rules the mobs of Terraria, so he can summon any monster to protect him. Here’s a fact; his most trusted ally is the king of the dungeon; the Doom Cultist, although he is more regularly known as the Lunatic Cultist. He guards the celestial sigil, the war summons for the Moon-lord.” “Wow, you’re pretty smart. Where did you learn that?” “Well, guides are always here to give our knowledge,” Levi said. “Anyway, enough small talk. I need a place to sleep, and frankly, so do you. You may not be able to make a bed (yet) but sleep on dirt will do.” “OK, thanks!” said Finn. He walked away. Nice guy, except that he talks a lot, Finn thought as he went to pick up the tools. “Anyway, to work!” he said as he grabbed the small orange axe and went to a tree nearby. The light brown bark smoothly ran up the tree, with the hundreds of healthy green little leaves sways neatly in the wind. HACK shrieked the axe as Finn threw it into the tree. HACK WHOCK CRACK went the axe as Finn continued to chop away. CHOP HACK SNAP! Went the tree as it slowly started to sway to the right. “TIMBER!” shouted Finn as the tree fell, breaking into neat pieces of the hard brown substance. Finn noticed that the backpack seemed almost infinite, as if he could heave thousands of pounds worth of stone and ore in it, although it looked like a regular backpack. “Odd” was his only comment. * * * When he had collected about 50 wood, he decided he would have enough to craft useful items. He walked back to Levi, who was deep in conversation with the duck Bill. The guide was telling it about how to craft turtle armor. “Hey Levi! I got wood,” said Finn as he dumped the wood in a heap on the ground. He felt something weird. He FELT the crafting menu, even though it wasn’t there. He made a work bench. Suddenly he could magically create objects and items, just by placing the ingredients on the bench. He crafted a set of wooden armor and a sword. He felt prepared. “Hey, great warrior!” Levi said, “There’s a pack of slimes over there” and he pointed at a cluster of slimy blobs colored blue and green. A larger purple one hopped along too. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this!” said Finn as he charged at the slime patrol. The purple slime was in the middle, apparently holding something. “Death to slimes!” yelled Finn at the top of his lungs. The slimes turned to charge him, but didn’t have time before Finn was upon them, slashing away at the puny green ones, who fell easily, leaving money and gel as a reward. The blue ones were tougher, but were defeated without too much difficulty. The purple one was strong, and proved a challenge. It jumped on him, suffocation squeezing his strength, but Finn threw it off after a struggle. He stabbed it, and eventually it fell, wielding not only gel and money, but 16 torches. Eagerly grabbing them, he set off for the work bench and Levi. = CHAPTER 3: The Eye Fight= In which Finn makes a true enemy '' it was lunchtime when Finn returned, for a few more blue and green slimes attacked, but fell. Levi was sleeping up in a tree, so Finn decided to give him a present. It took 5 hours, but Finn made 2 rooms: one for each of them. “Hey, Levi!” yelled Finn. The guide suddenly was awake, and climbed down the tree. “Where did you think you were going? It’s NIGHT! N-I-G-H-T. Night. When the monsters come out of their stinking little dens, ready for a midnight snack? NIGHT.” “Gee, sorry. I didn’t know it would take that long,” said Finn. “Well you should, but never mind. I have nightaphobia. And deathaphobia.” “Anyway, I got you a present!” Finn jumped out of the way. The twin rooms looked nice, the campfires crackling pleasantly. “gurrrr…” said a low voice behind them. Finn winced. The voice was a terrible sound, an agonized mix of sour hatred and self-pity. A zombie. He whizzed around to find the disgusting creature, a half-rotted mourning hater of light. The zombie spoke. “welcummmmm….” It snarled and whispered at the same time. “We’ve been expecting youuuuu….” Two more zombies walked over. “The local commander wishes to see you dead. So, we have been assigned to do it…” And it swiped at him, with razor-sharp claws swiping out, the bloody flesh screaming in protest. The left eye stared as Finn poked the other out with a copper short sword. “aaah! Treason!” it screamed as its eye rolled on the ground. “Get him!” the other zombies slowly trudged up, snarling and growling like an animal. Finn struck at their heads, and they clawed and bit at him, and then Levi shouted “get out of the way!” to Finn, and pulled out a bow and arrow, launching the sharp projectile into the neck of a zombie, who died, dropping money. “Okay, I’ll deal with the main one!” shouted Finn as he struck over the one-eyed creature, dealing blows constantly, not giving the zombie a chance to strike back. Suddenly the creature wailed, and died, just as Levi fired another arrow into the last zombie’s back. “Whew! Those monsters were TOUGH!” said Finn. “I didn’t know you had a BOW!” “Well, now you do. Jeez, that was a close call.” Panted Levi. “Well at least it’s over!” “Or is it?” a voice echoed out. They turned. There was an eye. “What the?” screamed Levi and Finn at the same time. “Allow me to introduce myself.” The eye’s voice could be heard, even though it had no mouth. “I am Zon, commander of this area. One of my spies has seen you, and told me that humans are trespassing,” snarled the eye. A second dilated eyeball flew over, and spoke in some odd language that even Levi could not understand. “My spy said that you killed a patrol of slimes, so I am forced to kill you. ATTACK!” Suddenly, a pack of zombies and a few eyes – Finn recognized them as demon eyes – flew overhead, like fighter jets. “Get the trespassers!” screamed a zombie who had a slime on his head. The zombies attacked, but fell quickly to Levi’s deadly aim and accuracy. Finn’s attack on the Zon’s demon eye friends was tough; the eyeballs kept dodging, coming up from the rear and throwing in hits, and they outnumbered him three to one. As Levi finished off the zombies, he began firing at the demon eyes. Zon flew out of range, but ordered his comrades on in the ferocious attack. “Go on, kill them! Obey your leader!” screamed Zon, as one of the grotesque eyeballs split in half and fell dead, dropping a lens. “Finn, go and try to kill Zon! I’ll deal with these monsters,” snarled Levi as he shot another eye square in the pupil. “Okay, but call me if you need me!” shouted Finn as he ran into the darkness, shouting “c’mon out, Zon! Come and face me like an eyeball!” “All right, player!” snarled Zon’s voice. “Just come and find me!” suddenly a flash shot out as Zon rocketed out of a tree. “Hah, puny human! You must realize that you are no match for Zon!” Zon shot out of the sky, crashing into Finn and throwing him onto the ground. Suddenly a duck fluttered into the air and onto Zon, causing the eye to lose control, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. “Quack!” quacked Bill. “Hey Bill!” shouted Finn. “Good duck! Now, Zon, who’s puny?” and he raised his blade to deal the final blow. “You still are, human!” spat Zon, and shot out of Bill’s grip, and rocketed away. = = CHAPTER 4: Frozen Treasures, Bitter Failure ''In which Finn experiences a bad scare, and survives by a lucky miss '' When the shards of bright sunrise blasted over the inky night sky and the monsters of darkness retreated and ran away, when the trees blossomed once more and the grass shone on the landscape, when the bunnies hopped around for carrots, when the cardinals sang, Finn was dead asleep. From last night’s previous battle, he was tired; fighting evil eyes and zombies was not his usual night time routine. He guessed he had to get used to it. Levi was prowling for more slime. The guide was unusually ferocious around mobs; he must really hate them, like more than Finn did. Finn woke up, and felt ready for action! “Well, no use standing around, I must get better if I am to survive. According to Levi, Moon-lord is a super-strong enemy and I won’t get better at killing him by sitting in the grass!” and he ran off to a hill not far away. “Here is a good spot!” he thought. Finn had a good feeling about this. He pulled out his pick, and hammered away at the dirt, which easily gave way. Crafting a few torches, he placed one down, the fiery light chasing the dark away, giving him more comfort and making him feel stronger, melting his fear. He broke all the dirt in his way, moving onto stone, which made it a bit harder to crack, but still easy. By the time of lunch, Finn had gotten much stone and dirt but no ore. “I guess today just isn’t my lucky day,” said Finn. “Maybe I should do something else, like EXPLORE! Yeah, I am going to explore!” and he set off to say hi to Levi. The guide was, yet again, telling Bill how to craft a Pumpkin Moon Medallion, and where to find the ingredients. “The pumpkins can be easily found from the dryad, while the hallowed bars are drops from the Destroyer, Skeletron Prime and the Twins. The ectoplasms are found in post-plantera dungeons. It must be crafted at a mythril or orichalcum anvil. The bosses are Pumpking and Mourning Wood.” “Hey, Levi, I am going to explore today, and I could really use your help.” “Sure, as long as Bill gets to come” said Levi. “OK, let’s go!” Finn said. And so they set off at afternoon tea time, and they walked for the rest of the day, and came across a desert at evening. “Watch out for antlions, they kill.” Said Levi. “I already knew that!” laughed Finn. They came across a few vultures, which Levi easily took down with some arrows, and a single antlion. The weird creature was like a striped bug colored orange and yellow. Six spindly legs thrashed around in the air, but the antlion was rooted to the spot. An orange ant head nipped around with twin mandibles, firing sand balls, hoping to trap prey and suffocate them. “Look out!” yelled Finn as a ball of sand flew over Levi’s head. “I’m on it!” shouted Levi, and shot a single arrow into the antlion’s brain. “SQUUURWEEE!” shouted the antlion before it fell dead, dropping two mandibles and coins. “Wow, I always forget what a great shot you are!” said Finn, mining a few blocks of sand to retrieve the loot. “I was never any good with a bow.” “Well…oh look, there’s an artic, and here come penguins!” Levi said eagerly. “And ice slimes,” added Finn. Knotting a barbed projectile, Levi shot an arrow that whined through the air, striking an ice slime, damaging it but not killing it. “Try not to hit me.” Said Finn as he charged for the slimes. One jumped at him, but he easily dodged it, and the slime landed with a THUMP in a snowbank a bit away. “Attack!” yelled Levi as he let fly with another arrow that pinned the slime to the ground, rendering it helpless. Meanwhile, Finn was chopping and hacking away, while Bill joined in, pecking and clawing at another. Levi had dealt with two, there were two more. One Finn was fighting, and the other was locked in combat with Bill. “Bill! Get out of the way!” yelled Levi, and Bill fluttered to one side. Levi shot an arrow, easily slaying the slime, while Finn finally killed his. “Wow, those slimes are tough!” “But let’s stick around awhile. You know there is valuable loot underground!” “Okay, but don’t let’s stay TOO long. Say, until eight o’clock.” And they walked over the icy terrain, snowflakes sprinkling down on them. After a while, they found a hill, and a small, ice-worn crack ran down into the ground. “Let’s dig here!” said Levi. Finn pulled out his pick, and hacked at the snowy dirt, growing the crack until they could step inside. Still mining, Finn ploughed down into the ground, spraying snow everywhere. Then the crevasse ended, but still Finn mined, and eventually Levi spoke: “watch out, the snow feels soft here. I think we’re about to land in a cavern.” “Okey dokey, brace yourselves.” Said Finn. How was this going to feel? Was it going to be a short, painless drop that landed in a snowbank, or would it be a long, stone-frozen cavern that landed in a sharp series of stone spines that would crush them like sand stone? Mining the last few blocks, they fell down, down, down, the frozen ice dotted around on the hole, and some ice bats sleeping in cracks. SPLASH! Finn was shoved under the icy lake. The salt bit at his strength, while the cold numbed him. Coughing and spluttering, he slowly rose to the surface, and grabbed a piece of ice that used to cover the underground pool. “Levi? LEVI!” shouted Finn. He clambered onto the ice chunk. “Over…here…” said a feeble voice. It was Levi’s. Kicking and swimming as hard as he could, Finn reached the edge of the water, and there was Levi, lying amongst some penguins. He looked really hurt. “Need…potion.” he said, gasping. “I didn’t… hit the water…need lesser health potion.” And he fainted. “Okay, lesser health potion…” and he looked at the cavern. All snow, with ice shards splattered everywhere. A few icy pots and vases lay in one corner, in a little cave. Running over, Finn dumped the pot’s holdings into his backpack. “Coins, torches, rope…later.” Once the largest vase was empty, Finn grabbed it and ran to the pool of water. Scooping it up to the top, Finn gently dumped the water in Levi’s mouth. ‘Need…lesser health potion. You need…mushroom, gel, and a bottle.” Finn scanned the room. He just needed a bottle, mushrooms and gel were already inside his backpack. Aha, a frozen chest lay at the end of the tunnel. Racing over, Finn threw the lid open. Ice skates, and some snow, and a baby bat. “Squrreek!” Squealed the bat in fury, and snatched at Finn with its tiny, fragile wings. “Argh!” yelled Finn. The bat was flying in tiny circles, and Finn ran, but the bat caught up. Swinging his sword, Finn took down the bat. “Snap” Squealed the bat, as her life force left her. “I’m sorry bat,” said Finn. He dipped his copper blade in the water, washing off the white blood of the frozen bat. Some more pots were hidden in the corner. “Pray there’s a heath potion, PRAY there’s a heath potion…even a lesser one will do.” He was scared to peek in the ancient pottery. There was no potion… he had failed. Levi was going to die, and it was all his fault. He sank to his knees in sorrow, and cried. Levi was kind, ready to fight for his friend’s life. He had made Levi die. This was terrible. He could never get home without Levi’s help. He would slowly starve in this wretched ice tunnel, and the frost would bite at his cold, lonely grave while he came to join the undead in the Underworld… wait, the Underworld wasn’t for the undead in Terraria, but that wasn’t the point. NEVER would he be able to climb out alive. He had failed Terraria. “Lesser healing potion…bottle gel mushroom.” Said Levi softly but desperately Of course! Bottles! There was no bottles. He had stone, torches and wood. He could make a furnace! To make a bottle, you would need two glass. Glass was made at a furnace from two sand. He could save Levi! Quickly making a crafting bench out of wood (he had 196 pieces left) he placed it. Taking out the stone, torches and wood, he placed them and crafted the ore oven. Cooking sand in the furnace, he crafted a bottle, and then placed it on the work bench, now an alchemy table. Making the lesser potion, he poured it in Levi’s mouth. “Ah, that’s better!” said Levi instantly. “I was feeling my health demolish…that was a nasty fall. Where ARE we?” ‘In some sort of ice caves. This may be hard to get out of.” Replied Finn grimly. “Urrr…The puny human is right…you are trespassing on the Tribal Grounds of Zabbariki. Come with me.” Growled a deep voice. Finn and Levi spun around. A zombie dressed in Eskimo clothes stood, the torn, frozen clothes proof of the cruel cold that had bitten on these undead Eskimos for decades. “Whoa, there’s zombies here, too!” said Finn. “I thought they were just up on the top!” “We spread from sky-island tribes to Hell-Tribe, human…” growled the zombie. “Nowhere will you be safe from us.” “Should we kill him?” whispered Finn to Levi. “Yep, I bet real soon he’ll be calling his friends, and frankly we aren’t ready to face a Tribe of Zombies.” Replied Levi. Drawing his copper blade, Finn neatly swiped at the monster, his blade whistling through the wind as it bit off a hand of the undead man. “Oho, playing it rough, are we?” asked the zombie. He tore off his injured arm, and swung it like a sword. It made rough contact with Finn’s skull. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. “Oho, no use offensive will do you, human” the zombie plodded to Levi. Drawing an arrow, Levi spoke. “Leave us, zombie. We don’t want to hurt you.” “Oh, really? Your friend doesn’t seem to think so.” It pointed at Finn. Whoosh! Went an arrow. The arrow struck the beast between the eyes. “Argh!” bellowed the beast. The zombie struck out, swinging his disabled arm everywhere, trying clumsily to hit a target. Finn rose, and cracked the zombie on the skull, making it fall dead to the ground. Bill quacked. “Right, let’s get out of here,” said Levi. Rubbing his head from the brutal attack, Finn agreed. The frozen hole upwards glittered as a small ray of sun slithered through. “Watch out, the Home Express is coming through!” shouted Finn, and he placed dirt underneath them. “Jump, place. Jump, place. Jump, place…” and so on. After a while, they found handholds in the icy wall of snow. Climbing slowly up, Finn was reminded of the Great Western Power Company rock-climbing gym near where he lived. “The GWPC is harder to climb than this,” he said. “The GPWYX?” asked a flummoxed Levi. “The G.W.P.C. Great western power company. It’s a rock climbing gym. Only once I made it to the top,” “Power Company?” asked Levi. “The great western power company, yes.” Confirmed Finn. After twenty minutes, they reached the top. Using careful placement, they crawled through the tunnel that they made. When they reached the top, a blinking sun was just slithering over the landscape, sending shafts of blinding sunlight on the landscape. A few demon eyes were still observable in the deep, deep blue in the sky. “Let’s get home. We’ve been gone all night. I’m tired.” Said Finn. With the action in the ice-caverns, he hadn’t noted his drowsiness. Suddenly he was in great need of rest. “Maybe we should sleep here, and get home later.” “No, there are ice slimes about. Once we get home we may rest. Sleeping in the open of a dangerous land is not an intelligent idea.” Replied Levi. He was right; ice slime hopped around. It would only be a matter of time before these gel blobs found the two humans and one duck, and sleeping would make all three of them easy prey. When they returned home (including a small encounter with some ice and sand slime, two antlions, and a vulture) it was exactly lunch. Finn didn’t feel hungry. Actually, he now noticed that he had never felt hungry for the last few days. This thought led him to another; what were his parents doing? How long had he been stuck in here? Did time in Terraria work the same way as in real life? Would they notice? Did time stop? All these questions cluttered up his brain, and he fell asleep, only to dream of eternity locked up in this crazy world. =CHAPTER 5: Jeepers Creepers!= ''In which Finn loses one of his best friends, and finds a second discovery '' When Finn awoke, it was evening. The sky was gradually transferring from blue to black, as the moon slowly rose, and the demonic eyes began to descend from space. Levi was walking around, gazing at the slowly emerging stars. A zombie made its way towards Finn. He slashed out, defeating it after a few minutes of swiping furiously. He rushed over to Levi. “Levi, my copper short sword isn’t enough to kill monsters fast. I need an upgrade,” Levi paused in his walk. “Okay. You probably should get iron, or tin at least. Go mining. I know a natural cave that leads a bit down. Follow me. Oh, your backpack should be empty too. It’s unbelievable how much junk you get down there.” “True. All too true.” Replied Finn with some annoyance. Junk was a miner’s bane in Terraria, no matter your armor and strength. “Well, let’s get started.” He grabbed his pick, and followed Levi. The guide led him a through a small thicket, and then over some plains. Then there was a hill. It was sunset. “Perfect!” commented Levi as he squinted at the sun. “Soon it will be night, and night’s the best time to mine if you want to avoid monsters!” Finn started to mine through the puny dirt. He soon hit stone and plunged into darkness. He jumped up onto the surface, mined a tree and killed a slime who was waiting for him, made three torches, and then jumped back down the hole. It was very dark, so he placed one in front of him. No ore. He mined deeper, and eventually (after collecting hundreds of stone) broke through into a freezing pool of water. The liquid chilled him, so he barely killed the piranha that tried to bite his toes. “Levi, I hope you’re not mortally injured again. It is annoying to be scared half to death and heal at the last moment.” Luckily, the guide replied that he was fine, he had plunged into the icy water as well. Stepping upon dry rock, Finn heard a click! And a dart hit him. “Ow!” he shouted. He could feel poison seeping through his veins. “Levi, I’ve been hit!” the guide paddled over. Indeed, a hidden dart trap had been fired via a secret pressure plate, connected by some dark force. “Don’t worry, the wound isn’t serious, though I daresay soon you will feel weak.” “I’m fine!” Finn paced forward. An orange blood root hang from the ceiling, and many blink roots were growing on the dirt. “Hey! Copper ore!” said Levi suddenly, and he ran over. There was another shallow but long lake underground. Some piranhas and goldfish were swimming. Above it was a small quantity of copper ore, about ten pieces. “I’ll kill the monsters!” said Levi. He shot a piranha, and its dead body floated to the water’s top. Finn waded through the water. A piranha swam at him, but he quickly placed his blade down its fanged throat. The ore was shiny-orange, he mined it all up. It was nine. “Levi, I’ve mined it all.” The guide had shot all the piranhas, and grabbed the goldfish. He gave that to Finn. “Maybe it’ll make you healed.” Finn threw a torch a bit away. It revealed that the cavern went on for a bit, and then plunged into darkness. There must be a massive drop. “Levi be careful.” Said Finn. He walked a bit, and then whirled his hands as he just stopped himself. A dark cavern went down into the heart of the world. There was a mine cart track spiraling down as well. An abandoned mineshaft house was on the other side of the edge. “Hey, there’s probably loot in that house!” “Okay, but BE CAREFUL. That pit is nasty.” Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out a load of stone. He quickly placed it in a narrow bridge across. He opened the door of the house. The structure was dimly lit, with a silver chandelier. A gold chest lay covered in cobwebs in one corner, with a few clay pots. A table and chairs were set in the middle, with some stairs leading up. “Check upstairs.” Finn told Levi. The guide nodded and pounded up the stairs. Finn approached the chest. It looked ancient, with a iron base covered with the precious material. He remembered the ice bat that slept in the frozen pot. Would there be something else in here? He opened it. Dust flew everywhere. The chest held cobwebs, which Finn wound up on a pebble. He threw it down the hole. The chest also held a couple iron bars, a band of regeneration, some bombs, 60 arrows, a swiftness potion, and some silver coins. “Handy!” exclaimed Finn, strapping the regen band on his left wrist. He took the bars, bombs, arrows and the potion and put them in his backpack. He took the chest too. Levi came rushing down the stairs. “Nothing” was his report. “Great. I really want to explore that cave down there.” Replied Finn. “Okay. I saw three mine carts in a heap of cobwebs and bones over near the tracks.” Said Levi. The two buddies rushed out the door, and across the rock bridge. Sure enough, three mine carts were lying on the ground. “Old, but they’ll do.” Commented Levi. Finn pushed his over to the beginning of the track. It led down, down, down into the chasm. Dots of iron and lead could be seen over the edge. “Ready, set GO!” Finn jumped into his. The creaking wheels clanked and whined, and then a spring seemed to come loose. The cart rolled speedily down the track. Finn lit a torch and peeked at the veins of ore that was planted in the stone walls. Suddenly, a clunk was heard, and Finn’s cart jumped off the tracks. “Levi!” screamed Finn as he and his mine cart flew down the caverns. * * * “Oof…” groaned Finn. He was lying in a pile of cobwebs. “Where am I?” he looked around. The pit he had fallen into was dark and clammy. Web-wrapped bodies were lying around him. He quickly pulled out his small copper blade. He looked around. The stone was entwined with cobwebs, with many items stuck in them. Even the pots were ridden with webs! He knew what this was. It was a spider pit. He wished he had a magic ring, like Bilbo. A hiss came from the web-entwined darkness… a wall creeper spider! It was massive, like a baby horse, was clicking its fangs. Four of them circled its mouth, which was covered with black sharp teeth. It had eight white eyes, all staring blankly at him. Its brown torso hosted a party of long, spindly legs with sharp claws at the end. Finally, the white abdomen loomed above the rest, a massive bulb which two sharp stingers waited to stab prey. The spider was sniffing at him, its legs clacking as the claws made contact with the stony ground. Finn jerked back. He pointed his sword at the massive beast. “Get…get BACK!” he shouted at the spider. It shook its head towards him, hissing and spitting. It clambered with ease up the wall and on the roof, and then flung itself towards him. “Argh!” screamed Finn. Suffocating with blank horror, he swished violently with his sword, missing greatly. The spider scoffed; never before had it had such easy food. It growled, and reared up on its four hind legs. The other four waved at him, and then it jumped at him. Finn recovered his wits; fear and horror would not help in this fight. He charged forward, and grabbed the spider by the four fangs. The disgustingly furry bulk spat at him, then fell on its back, and grabbed wildly with all feet. The claws scraped Finn’s back, but he ignored them, and plunged his small blade into the spider’s mouth. The giant arachnid quivered, and then lay still. “Jeepers creepers!” Exclaimed Finn, wiping the sweat from his brow. He peered up at the black hole above him. He thought about what to do. “First things first, I must build a stone ladder up!” he jumped and placed below him. He repeated this many times, until he saw the rock that had bumped him off course. Suddenly he remembered Levi. ‘Levi? Levi!” shouted Finn. No reply. “He must have gone somewhere around. Probably he’s in the house!” he jumped onto the mine cart track, and climbed it up. It was very steep; otherwise, the bump wouldn’t have knocked him off. The speed must have strengthened the effect. After a while of this, Finn saw the house. He quickened his pace; a desire to be with his only friend in this harsh and barren world burned in his heart. The powers of friendship strengthened him, and soon he was off the track and on solid ground once more. “Levi?” asked Finn as he opened the door. No one. He checked around. Suddenly, he saw a lost girl in the corner of the cave, where he had mined out. He jumped over. She looked sad and, of course, lost. “Hey, are you OK?” asked Finn. The girl looked at him, then transformed into an evil nymph! Finn screamed, and jumped back. She roared and claws unsheathed from her fingers. She sprang forwards, and pinned Finn to the floor. Finn thrust his sword through her arm, and she roared, and wheeled backwards. Finn, regaining his senses, leaped, and killed the nymph. Then he noticed a crude pocket strung around her shoulder. He opened it, and found a few coins and a metal detector! “Handy,” he thought as he placed it in his backpack. Then he lit a torch, and explored the cavern. “LEVI?” shouted Finn. No answer. Finn searched for ages. He presumed he had been here all night, for he was deadly tired. He couldn’t find Levi anywhere. He collected 100 ores, mostly tin and copper, while searching. Now he knew these caves by heart. He had placed torches around, and he was not as frightened as he was when he began searching. A host of slimes attacked, but were eventually slain. He decided to create a better sword and perhaps armor. He took stacks of stone, twenty wood, and 20 torches. Then he made a furnace, and put it next to the chest. Taking all the copper, he made 25 bars, which he made a copper chestplate with. The tin was made into 10 bars. This he made a broadsword, and it was demonic, the way it swung, compared to his tiny copper blade. The rest of the bars he put in his backpack. His new sword was strong, and it could probably slay a zombie in a couple of hits. He rummaged his backpack, and felt the ores. He was about ten away from making a bit of armor. “Perhaps the metal detector would help!” he thought, and so he pulled it out, and held it to the floor. Nothing. “Pshaw! There’s no ore here, I’ve mined it already!” then he thought of the sharp chasm with the tracks and dots of iron and lead. “Oh yes!” he thought. And he descended the tracks. * * * * After a while of mining, Finn’s backpack was heavy with lead and iron. “Enough.” He thought. Then he stepped on something, and with a click a dart shot out of a trap nearby, almost hitting Finn. “Whoa!” he exclaimed. Then he saw a light in the caverns below. ‘Levi?” thought Finn. He climbed down the tracks, and then down stone and rock. Then the light had gone down a tunnel which Finn had not discovered, strangely. Perhaps it was the cobwebs. Finn ran down for ages, perhaps ten days and nights with no signs of anything except the rippled stone. Then, after sleeping, running, sleeping, running, it became clear that Levi was not to be found. He sadly headed back up. * * * After a month of getting out of the caverns, Finn slept for days. Then he awoke to a dark night, and the hills and mountains were gloomy and black. The moon had not risen yet. Finn had an eerie feeling about this night, and his feelings were proved right when the peak of the blood-red moon poked over the top of the old mountains. A swarm of zombies, led by a groom zombie who wore a top hat. It seemed particularly strong, so Finn slashed at it quickly, the vile blood spraying upon the grass, which hissed as the blood disintegrated it. Finn kicked the zombie in the chin, and then impaled it on his tin blade. The filth of undead gargled in an unpleasant way, until the zombie lay dead upon the withering grass. Finn yelled defiance and charged at the zombie pack, ripping the heads of many monsters before they overwhelmed him by sheer numbers. The demon eyes circled him as he destroyed many monsters forever, but more kept coming. “It’s a blood moon!” he cried, before throwing his blade into a zombie, who swore and gargled. Finn retracted his sword, and then stuck it into the zombie’s eye, taking the vile monster out. Finn saw that there were too many monsters, and he was getting hurt a lot. He ran. The demon eyes shot after him, and the zombies pursued slower. Some strange blood demon eyes called Dribblers came at him too, but he cut them in half before they could even get close. Then blood zombies came, and Finn ran from them, for they were much stronger than regular zombies. The demon eyes and dribblers were catching up, and Finn stopped eventually, too tired to run any further. The wave of demon eyes came, but Finn downed most of them. The survivors doubled back in a U turn and a large demon eye was looking at him. “Hello, you puny worm!” it growled in anger. “Zon.” Hissed Finn. The demon eye had seemed angry before, but now he was steaming mad. “I will deal with you personally, human SCUM!” the eye rushed, forward, and Finn made a neat swipe at him with the demonic tin broadsword. “Ow! Well, scum, your sword fighting has gotten better…” and Zon rammed Finn in the stomach. “But I’m afraid that won’t be enough.” Finn grabbed Zon, and ran him through with his blade. ‘Urk! Why, you! I suppose you are good at fighting.” And Zon closed his eye, almost. Finn held him in the air. “Ha ha, Zon. You thought you were so strong, but I guess I taught YOU!” “Not yet, creep. Not yet…” gargled Zon, with a demented scream/laugh. Finn felt watched, even though Zon was dead and the zombies and demon eyes had fled for their live. Suddenly, the air rushed above him. He looked up. A circle was blocking the stars above. It growled. “No…NO!” screamed Finn. But it was. The Eye of Cthulhu was charging him, and he barely jumped out of the way, so the Eye sliced a huge tree in half. '''Hello, you puny human…' snarled the Eye. Finn could hear the Eye’s Voice, even though it wasn’t making any sound. You have slain my best commander, so let sight power me in your DEATH! Screamed the Eye manically, as it made another loop at him. A rustle in the trees revealed a dozen Servants of Cthulhu, tiny eyes that circled Finn speedily, so he didn’t notice the Eye smash him in the back. Finn lay on the ground, blacked out for a second. When he came to, the eye was turning in the sky again, the shadowy moon showing his outline. Finn jumped up in fear and determination. If Cthulhu’s Eye wanted a fight, it could get one. Suddenly, Levi jumped out of the houses nearby. “Levi!” Cried Finn in disbelief. The guide was alive! But the guide did not jump with happiness. He simply said, “Who’s Levi?” Chapter 6: The Final Chapter In which Finn destroys a enemy, but meets a great horror and grief '' Finn was dumbfounded. What did Levi mean, “Who is Levi?” HE is! Then a sudden thought struck him. Did Levi die, and this was the next guide? No! Levi could never die! Then he remembered the light in the tunnels. Was Levi kidnapped and murdered? A flood of grief bashed against his soul, and he fell to his knees, actually just in time to dodge a swipe of the Eye. Hah, you worm! '''So you did not know! Your guide is DEAD! Not too bad, he was much too weak for a good guide,' spat the Eye. Finn surged with raw fury and hatred. He brandished his blade and shot at the eye, ripping chunks out of the ocular menace. The Eye flinched backwards, and Finn jumped forwards, sticking his blade into the Eye’s pupil. The Eye uttered an urk and sent forth 20 Servants from his pupil. Finn slaughtered all of them without a thought of mercy in his anger. The Eye floated back, surprised by the power of this character. Finn raced underneath it, and flung his sword into the Eye, who screamed bloody murder and raced high into the sky, until it seemed it could touch the stars themselves. Then it fell, spinning crazily as it did so. When ten feet remained between it and the ground, its pupil and iris became mushy, and they seemed to be pulled up and down, then regular, then up and down, until they became a hundred strands. These strands soon broke, revealing a hideous mouth chock full of teeth, newly revealed from the shark-like jaws hidden in the Eye. They were clean, and ready for use. Finn swallowed. The eye screamed so strangely it made Finn’s head hurt. It sounded alien and furious, like a creature whose home had been burnt. It screamed until Finn ran, and then raced up to him with ease. Finn realized this creature was too strong. It snapped at him, managing to rip a bloody scrape along his arm. Finn cried out, and fell on the now blood stained grass. The eye, drooling and screaming like a madman, hovered above him. Finn prepared for the end, but it didn’t come yet. A barbed arrow went into the eye, and Finn saw the new guide knotting another one. The Eye snarled in annoyance, and flung itself at the guide, knocking him back and out. His bow shattered next to him The Eye, having dealt with the ‘reinforcements’ raced back to Finn, and flung wide its mouth, full of those jagged razor-sharp teeth. A hideous tongue maneuvered the shadowy depths of the mouth. Finn prepared for the end… …and found a large hole in the Eye, and a shining yellow star on his chest. The star had fallen from the starry sky, and shot a horrifyingly powerful blast onto the Eye, murdering it immediately. Finn gaped at his luck; it was SO RARE! But he was safe. The shafts of pink sun rays were beginning to shine over the horizon. He ran over to the Guide. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked. The guide sat up and patted his stomach. “Jeez, I feel like I died!” he yelled. “Nope. You didn’t. But maybe you’d like to introduce yourself.” Replied Finn, his nerves still shot from the recent fight. “I am Jack.” Replied the guide. “Hey! Did you know the last guy was Levi?” “Yes, exactly! I’m his son.” Said Levi 2. “Well! Did Levi tell you anything about my heroic bravery?” “No, but he told me you would say that!” replied Jack, not without some laughter. And the two friends walked to the house, laughing as if they were old friends. ''THE END'' Category:Blog posts